


counting seconds passing by

by starboykeith



Series: SHEITH MONTH 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sheith Month 2017, Underage Drinking, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Shiro would know that red jacket anywhere.





	counting seconds passing by

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Считая секунды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920563) by [Perfect_criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal)



> for the prompt 'party' for day thirteen of sheith month 2017
> 
> this is tagged as underage drinking for y'all americans who can't drink till 21 lol i'm british but didn't want to scandalise anyone
> 
> also ao3 deserves more pining shiro
> 
> title from miracle by the score

Shiro's wanted to talk to Keith _forever_. Matt's been winding him up about it twice as long.

So when they walk in - Shiro doesn't know whose party it is, and doesn't really care - and Keith is in the corner, alone and nursing a drink, Matt elbows Shiro hard in the side, as if Shiro's eyes weren't drawn to Keith immediately.

Keith looks up at the new arrivals as the door closes behind them, and Shiro is so surprised he looks away.

"You're hopeless," Matt comments, and they go to get a drink.

The thing is, Shiro's never been able to get up the courage to actually _talk_ to Keith. Keith's always alone, and you'd think that'd make him easier to talk to, but it doesn't - he always has an expression on his face that suggests he'd like to remain that way, alone in the library or in the canteen or in the corridor, face set like stone.

He's still beautiful, though, Shiro thinks, and promptly wants to drown himself in alcohol.

Shiro is not nearly as drunk as he'd like to be when someone suggests playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

He isn't really listening, to be honest; he's staring at the side of Matt's face and squinting, trying to count the freckles, and makes a frustrated noise when Matt turns to him with a wide smile and makes him lose count.

"What?" he says, irritated.

"You're up," Matt says, and shit, Shiro hadn't even heard who he was going in with.

The person isn't facing him when he approaches the door, but Shiro would know that red jacket anywhere.

Someone - probably Matt, _definitely_ Matt, and Shiro is going to kill him in exactly seven minutes time - shoves him hard in the back and into the closet, and Keith inhales sharply in the dark and takes a step back, and Shiro abruptly realises he's pinning Keith to the wall.

"God, I'm sorry," he says quickly, stepping out of Keith's space as much as he can - not a lot, because it's a _closet_ \- and shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"It's okay," Keith says, and it isn't the first time Shiro's heard him speak, because he'd heard him talking to Matt's sibling earlier and, admittedly, melted a little inside, but it's the first time he's spoken to _Shiro_ , and Shiro admires the way his voice is a little rough around the edges. Probably from alcohol. Thank God for that.

"You're Keith, right?" Shiro asks, as though he doesn't know Keith's full name and major and what time he goes to the library each day, and Keith laughs as though he knows.

"Yeah," he says warmly, though there's nervousness threaded in his tone. "And it's Takashi, right?"

The sound of his given name in Keith's mouth is a miracle Shiro didn't even know he needed, and he hopes Keith didn't hear his intake of breath. "My friends call me Shiro," he offers.

"Oh, so we're _friends_ now," Keith says playfully, and Shiro can't help a wide smile. "I've seen you around, you know," Keith continues, and it's dim in the closet, but Shiro can tell Keith's looking at the floor. "I, uh - I've wanted to talk to you."

"Me too," Shiro blurts out without thinking, and Keith looks up at him and smiles too.

"How long do you think we've got left?"

Shiro's smile drops as he remembers that he cannot actually stay in darkness alone with Keith Kogane forever, and he sighs. "Maybe five minutes," he guesses. "Wasn't keeping track."

"I've never played Seven Minutes in Heaven before," Keith says, and it's like he's testing something, or waiting.

And so Shiro, no doubt aided by subconscious reminders of Matt's stupid advice and the alcohol thrumming through his veins, asks, "Can I kiss you?"

Although, Keith still gasps like he wasn't expecting it, so maybe Shiro was just being overzealous. Either way, he catches a faint movement, a _nod_ , in the half-light, and then Keith whispers, "Yes," when he evidently remembers he has to say it out loud.

Shiro moves forward and puts his hands on Keith's hips, and Keith's sharp intake of breath raises some kind of flag in Shiro's mind.

"You been kissed before?" he asks, and it sounds stupid as soon as it comes out of his mouth because _look_ at Keith, of course someone before Shiro would have -

"Uh, no," comes the answer, softly, and Shiro swallows. He's silent for too long. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Shiro says quickly, intending to reassure, but it comes out with way too much enthusiasm, and he blushes, glad Keith can't see him.

"Okay," Keith says, and then they fall quiet.

Shiro squints until he can make out Keith's features in the dark. Keith's lips are endearingly puckered in a childish expectation of a kiss, and Shiro fights a smile as he leans in and coaxes Keith to relax, kissing him gently until Keith seems to figure it out and starts kissing back, their lips moving together slowly and it's perfect, Shiro thinks hazily, and this is not where he thought this night would go but he's never been more thankful, because he's kissing _Keith_.

He doesn't want to go too far, and pulls back after a moment, but Keith curls a hand around the back of his neck and tugs him back in, kissing him a little harder, and Shiro thinks he might die at the tentative swipe of Keith's tongue over his bottom lip. Keith follows his lead and parts his lips when Shiro does, letting Shiro lick into his mouth and move forward until Keith's back hits the wall with a very unsubtle thud. Shiro worries Keith might stop in embarrassment, but he just grabs at Shiro harder, grip falling to Shiro's bicep as Shiro gets one hand under Keith's shirt and the other on Keith's ass.

Keith makes a soft sound into the kiss, almost a moan, and Shiro swears suddenly and pulls back seconds before the footsteps get louder and someone yanks open the door.

Shiro takes a moment to get his breath back. Keith's glaring at someone over Shiro's shoulder.

"Piss off, Lance," he says sweetly, and Shiro moves so Keith can slip past him, quickly anticipating Keith disappearing into the party and Shiro never talking to him again, but Keith grabs his hand unexpectedly and tugs Shiro out with him.

He barely catches sight of Matt's smug face amongst people clapping him on the shoulder and wolf-whistling loud in the cramped hallway, and then Keith's pulling him outside, leading him round the side of the garden where they can't be seen from the deck. Shiro's heart is in his throat.

"Sorry," Keith says breathlessly, and now they're standing in proper light, Shiro can see the way Keith's cheeks are flushed pink. "I couldn't breathe in there."

"It's okay," Shiro says automatically, and then he breathes in sharply when Keith crowds him up against the wall. His smile is just a little bit wicked, and Shiro swallows.

"So I was wondering," Keith starts, voice betraying his uncertainty despite the projected confidence, "if you wanted to, um - get a coffee, or something."

He bites his lip nervously, and Shiro can't look away.

"Yeah," he blurts out, and Keith breaks into a real smile. "Yeah, I'd love to."

They don't end up going back indoors for another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe to my profile or this series if you'd like to read more of my sheith month fics!
> 
> you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith, and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
